Understanding the Past
by Princess Rose Lily
Summary: One day after training, Konohamaru along with Sasuke's, Sakura's, Kakashi's and Iruka's help show Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki the past of Naruto's childhood so Boruto can understand how his father grew up.
1. Chapter 1

Understanding the Past

One day after training, Konohamaru along with Sasuke's, Sakura's, Kakashi's and Iruka's help show Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki the past of Naruto's childhood so Boruto can understand how his father grew up

 **This is my first Naruto story, some of it may seem to be off it is because I was into Naruto years ago but somehow I stopped watching it but I'm trying to get back into it. Many of you readers might say I'm a part fan of the show and you might be right about that so I'm sorry**

Chapter One

"sensei, who are we waiting for?" asked Sarada who was sitting on a rock

"we are waiting for your parents Sarada, Kakashi and Iruka for something speical." said Konohamaru as he puts a bandage on Boruto's left arm that was bleeding

"what kind of special?" asked Mitsuki as he watched his sensei bandaged Boruto's injured arm

"you three are about to find out in a moment." said a voice whiched scared Sarada as she jumped off the jump and was ready to attack the intruder until she found out who it was

"it would be a bad idea to attack your parents Sarada." said a different voice

"so glad you made it, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka." said Konohamaru as he finished with Boruto's arm

"what happened to Boruto's arm?" asked Sakura as she walked up to sensei and student

"a kunai knife stabbed me." said Boruto

"by who?" asked Sakura

"Sarada, she used Boruto as target practice until it got out of control." said Mitsuki

"did Konohamaru know about this?" asked Iruka

"I came late, when I finally came, I saw Boruto on the ground holding his stabbed arm with the knife still in as Mitsuki was on top of Sarada holding her down." said Konohamaru

"did Boruto and Sarada get into a fight?" asked Sasuke

"according to Mitsuki, no, Sarada just wanted to practice her kunai throwing." said Konohamaru

"um, not to be rude sensei, won't the five of you guys going to show us something speical." said Boruto as he pulls his sleeve down to hide his injured arm

"mmm? oh yes, the reason why Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka are here with us is because the five of us are going to show the three of you Naruto's past from birth to childhood to where he is now." said Konohamaru

"why dad's past, he told me he was a hero at a young age." said Boruto

"boruto, you were raised spoiled unlike your father, your father told you lies to keep you safe from danger." said Iruka

"does dad know about this?" asked Boruto

"no your father doesn't know about this because it was your mother's idea." said Iruka

"so how far are we going into the past?" asked Mitsuki

"to Naruto's birth." said Sakura

"I get to see my grandparents from dad's side for the first time." said Boruto

"yes and no one will hear or see you in the past." said Kakashi

"the three of you come closer to us and Kakashi sensei and I will use our sharingan to go back to the past." said Sasuke as the plan was coming together

Kakashi and Sasuke activated their sharingan and they disappeared into thin air

To be continued

 **p.s. to the viewers, i might make up some memories of Naruto's past that is not true to the show because after watching episode 1-46 i think i stopped watching so please give me some ideas of the past**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Birth part 1

Chapter Two and three will be in parts

Author supertuff helped me with this chapter so the credit goes to him

The five adults and three kids appeared in a room

"where are we at?" asked Sarada while looking around

Before anyone could say anything, they were interrupted by a painful scream that echoed around them

"was that a woman? asked Boruto

"yes look behind you, Boruto." said Iruka

The three kids turned around to see four other people behind them

Boruto started to walk towards the group until he was next to the only male in the room

Boruto looked at the man with the yellow hair for several seconds until he let out a small gasp as he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he looked behind him to see it was Kakashi

"Boruto, do you know who this is?" Kakashi asked

"yes, I've seen his picture in dad's office when I visit dad for missions." said Boruto looking up back at the blonde man

The man standing next to Boruto had blue eyes, blonde short hair that is spiky and wild like his side burns but straight. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a band on his elbow and wrist on both arms along with his chunnin vest and anbu blue pants

"this was my sensei: Minato Namikaze. Known as The Yellow Flash and The Fourth Hokage." said Kakashi

"Namikaze? but dad's last name is Uzumaki." said Boruto

"because your grandfather had enemies and if they knew your father was a member of the Namikaze clan then they could kill your father so your father took your grandmother's last name." said Kakashi

"so dad wouldn't be in danger?" asked Boruto

Kakashi nodded in agreement

 _ **"ahh this hurts you know." screamed the woman on the table with her eyes closed while clutching two bars in her hands**_

"and this is my grandmother?" asked Boruto while looking at the woman

The woman had long red hair with a baret on the left side with blue eyes. She had a short sleeve white shirt connected to a green tank top strap dress along with a band on her left wrist

"Kushina Uzumaki aka The Red Hot Blooded Habanero." said Kakashi

"The Red Hot Blooded Habanero?" asked Boruto

"you see your grandmother had great strength and a angry problem, whenever she gets angry, her hair goes crazy like its alive and she goes on a rampage." said Kakashi "only your grandfather could calm her down." he continued

"what's wrong with her?, is she dying, is that way those two medical ninjas are helping her." asked Mitsuki

"she is the opposite, she's in labor." said Iruka

"dad is being born?" asked Borut

 _ **"your doing good, Kushina keep it up." said one of the medical ninjas**_

 _ **"it still hurts." Kushina whined**_

 _ **"I never seen Kushina cry before." said Minato looking at his wife**_

 _ **"don't be scared, your the Hokage." said the medical ninja**_

 _ **"but..." Minato started**_

 _ **"your job is to keep the seal on her stomach from coming loose." said the medical ninja again as she interrupted Minato**_

"what seal?" asked Sarada

"look on her stomach." said Sasuke

The kids looked at Kushina's stomach and they all gasped together

"have you kids heard the story of the Nine Tails Fox Demon that almost destroyed the Leaf Village years ago?" asked Kakashi as the kids shook their heads no.

"I thought so, long story The Nine Tails Fox Demon has been living in humans to host its chakra and power." said Kakashi

"who was the first host?" asked Sarada

"Mito Uzumaki." said Kakashi "she held the Nine Tails as a host until she grew old and she choosed your grandmother who whose her daughter as its next host but your grandmother begged hernot to but her begging didn't help so it was done." said Kakashi

 _ **"the head is coming out." shouted the other medical ninja**_

"so why does granddad have his hands over grandmom's stomach?" asked Boruto

"because the seal is too weak when the host is in labor so the seal can't be broken." said Iruka

 _ **"come on Naruto get out, stay in there Kyuubi." Minato shouted**_

"Kyuubi?" Mitsuki asked

"That's the Nine Tails' true name but it's nickname your father picked is Kurama." said Kakashi

"Kurama?" Boruto asked

"Boruto, have you ever wondered why your father, you and your sister have those whisker marks on your faces?" asked Kakashi

"I asked dad but he always says later." said Boruto

"it was because your father was influenced by the Nine Tails' chakra when your grandmother was pregnant." said Iruka

"and your father is the current host of the Fox." said Sasuke

"so you and your sister were influenced by the chakra also." said Sakura

"what?" shouted Boruto

 _ **Kushina gave one more painful scream as she gave one more push until a baby cry was heard**_

 _ **"hot water." said the medical ninja**_

 _ **Minato went to hold Kushina's hands "are you ok, Kushina?"**_

 _ **"yes Kyuubi wants to get out." said Kushina**_

 _ **"we'll fix the seal." said Minato**_

 _ **Before anyone could do anything, two screams were heard then followed by two thuds**_

 _ **The group looked up to see the two medical ninjas on the ground dead covered in blood and standing above them was a masked man and holding in his arms was the infant Naruto crying still while a kunai knife was inches away from his face**_

Boruto heard his grandparents both gasped

To be continued

I'm sure if Mito Uzumaki is related to Kushina Uzumaki since they have the same last name so I made Mito and Kushina mother and daughter

The past stuff will be Italic and Bold


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Birth part 2

 _I know that I said Naruto's birth would be in two parts, so I decided to do three parts or it might in four parts, it depends of how I feel when I do chapter four_

 _Here is chapter three_

 _This is my longest chapter ever, I'm proud of it. :)_

 _ **Previously on**_

 _ **"The heads' out! Just a wee bit more, Kushina!" said the first medical ninja**_

 _ **"hang in there, Kushina!" said the second medical ninja**_

 _ **"Naruto! Hurry up and come out! You stay in, Nine Tails!" shouted Minato**_

 _ **"unnh." moaned Kushina as she did one more push**_

 _ **Several seconds later, a baby cry was heard, and "Hot water!", "Yes, Ma'am.!" was shouted**_

 _ **"He's Here..." Minato said as his eyes bugged out**_

 _ **Kushina was breathing heavily**_

 _ **"It's a healthy baby boy." said the first medical ninja again as the infant was crying in her arms who was covered in water and the baby had whisker marks on his face along with a patch of blonde hair**_

 _ **"ha ha..., I'm a father now...!" Minato said as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his free hand while the other hand is still hovering over Kushina's stomach**_

 _ **"Naruto...we finally meet..." Kushina said while breathing heavily still as her baby was brought up to her so she can see her baby for the first time in nine months and her baby was crying still**_

 _ **"all right Kushina!, It's rough having just given birth...but we need to completely suppress Nine Tails again." said Minato**_

 _ **"Yeah." said Kushina as she stared at the ceiling while the medical ninja walked away with her baby**_

 _ **Suddenly a "aiee" and a "aargh" was heard behind them and both parents looked to see the medical ninjas fall to the ground**_

 _ **"Lady Biwako! Taji!." shouted Minato**_

 _ **There stand right in front of them was a masked stranger with their baby in the stranger's arm**_

 _ **And now**_

 _ **"Fourth Hokage Minato...step away from the Jinchuriki...or else this child will die after its first minute of life." said the masked stranger with his hand over the baby**_

"Jinchuriki?" asked Sarada

"the name for the host." said Sasuke

"who is Lady Biwako and Taji?" asked Bourto as he looked the dead bodies

"Lady Biwako was the wife of the Third Hokage and Taji was a member of the Black Ops." said Kakashi

 _"granddad, please save dad."_ Bourto thought to himself as he stared at the mysterious stranger holding his infant father. All Bourto wanted to do was to help his grandparents save his father but he couldn't do anything because the thing he could do was watch and he hated being useless

 _ **Minato stared at the mysterious stranger holding his newborn son until he moved his foot only an inch until...**_

 _ **"ugh." Kushina groaned in pain as the seal on her stomach started to changed shape "unh."**_

"oh no the seal." gasped Boruto

 _ **"Kushina!...Nine Tails' seal isn't...!" Minato said as he turned his head back to Kushina**_

 _ **"Hurry up and step away from the Jinchuriki...Don't you care what happens to your brat?" asked the mysterious stranger as a kunai knife appeared out of nowhere**_

 _"dad is not a brat."_ Bourto thought to himself

 _ **"wait...stay calm!" Minato said as he held his hand up**_

"did he just say "stay calm"?" Bourto half shouted

"yes he did." Sarada said

"why?" Bourto

No one answered Bourto as they continued to watch the past

 _ **"Speak for yourself! I'm supremely calm, Minato." said the mysterious stranger as he throws baby Naruto in the air who started to cry again**_

Bourto gasped as he heard _**his grandmother screamed "Naruto"**_

Boruto didn't even noticed that his grandfather's eyes changed from a happy look to a pissed off look

 _ **The mysterious stranger was about to stab baby Naruto with the kunai knife until baby Naruto disappeared and then he reappeared with his father holding him**_

 _"no wonder granddad is nicknamed "The Yellow Flash"."_ Bourto thought

 _ **"leave it to The Yellow Flash...but what about next?" asked the mysterious stranger**_

 _ **Minato looked under the blanket that baby Naruto was in to see paper bombs on it so Minato quickly took baby Naruto out of until he heard Kushina screamed "Naruto! Minato!" and a huge explosion come next**_

The five adults and three kids were shoved outside along with Minato and the naked baby Naruto

" _dad's naked."_ Boruto thought to himself

 _ **Minato was sitting down on his butt while holding baby Naruto who was crying again**_

 _ **"Phew...Naruto's not hurt." Minato said**_

 _ **"ow." Minato said as he sees that a piece of wood had stabbed him in the leg near his foot**_

 _ **Minato pull the piece of wood out as he stood up and then he with his son and the invisible group teleported away and reappeared in a another room**_

"where are we now?" Bourto asked

"your grandparents' house." Iruka said

 _ **"You'll be safe here. Please be patient, Naruto. I have to rescue your mother..." Minato said as he placed his son under the blanket in bed and quickly left**_

"he left a newborn baby all by himself? who does that? that's bad parenting." Bourto said

"well he had to, your grandmother was in danger." said Sakura

"so do we stay here or follow granddad?" asked Bourto as he stares at his father who was sleeping

"stay here to keep your father company even through he won't know it." said Iruka

 _ **-Time Skip of the scenes of the mysterious stranger releasing Nine Tails from Kushina-(I wanted to skip through scenes)**_

Within twnety minutes, the group noticed that _**Minato was back with Kushina in his arms**_

 _ **"why?" Kushina asked weakly**_

"she looks like she is ready to drop dead any moment." said Mitsuki as she looks at Kushina's eyes

"she's exhausted." said Sakura as she wished she could heal Kushina

"why what?, why he saved her from death and bought her back to her son?" asked Sarada as no one answered her

 _ **"shh...just be with Naruto..." Minato said as he laid Kushina on the bed with Naruto**_

 _ **Kushina stared at her son as she doesn't want to near her son until she bought her face to her son's face as she says "Naruto" while crying**_

Boruto started to cry a little bit and no one saw him crying

 _ **Minato just stared at his wife and his newborn son until he clenched his fists together and was quickly grabbing something**_

 _"what is he grabbing?"_ Bourto thought to himself as he watched his grandfather

 _ **"Minato...thank you...Good Luck..." Kushina said as she looked up at her husband's back**_

 _ **"...I'll be right back..." Minato says as he puts on his Hokage outfit on and quickly left**_

"where is he going to?" asked Mitsuki as he stared at the spot where Minato stood at

"to fight the mysterious stranger." said Kakashi

"so do we stay here or follow granddad?" asked Boruto

"he already left so we're staying here while your grandfather battles against the masked stranger and Nine Tails." said Konohamaru (I forgot about Konohamaru was in this story)

"he was released from grand mom." asked Boruto

"yes and it is said that if the demon is released from their Jinchuriki, the Jinchuriki were supposed to die but your grandmother didn't, she survived of him being released from her." said Kakashi

"so if the Nine Tails is released from dad, he'll die?" asked Boruto

"yes." said Kakashi

"actually if your father is on his death bed and the Nine Tails is released from him then yes, the Nine Tails needs your father to be alive so he can survive." said Sakura

 _To be continued_

 _I got some good news fellow readers and authors, I'm getting back into Naruto so I'm getting the manga books again, I had 1-7 until my parents forced me to throw them away years ago but now I'm getting them again and last night at the bookstore, I got the final volume and yes I know I'm supposed to get the first one but I'm going out of order but don't worry, once I get them all I'll read them in order so don't worry_

 _This took me three days to do_

 _Until next time, bye_

 _I wanted to do this because I'm trying to understand Naruto more so I'm a doing a fun fact of Naruto in each chapter_

 _These facts will probably be about Naruto, his parents, and the people who he considers family and friends_

 _1_ _st_ _Naruto Fact: Naruto's hobbies are pulling pranks and watering plants_

 _2_ _nd_ _Naruto Fact: In the original manga pilot, Naruto was actually a demon fox and lived his life as a human boy and the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked the village was his father_

 _Damn 1,466 words in this chapter and I'm still proud of this chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Birth part 3

 _This is going to be a made up scene_

 _Have you ever wondered what Kushina and Infant Naruto were doing in Minato's house after Minato left to fight the mystery stranger and Nine Tails? Well here is a made up scene from the show_

 _ **After Minato left to go fight, Kushina had fallen asleep in bed with Naruto in her arms**_

"so are we gonna watch dad and grandmom just sleep this whole time while granddad fights that mystery stranger and Nine Tails?" asked Boruto

"yes." said Kakashi

Boruto was about to say something else until _**his infant father started to whine which caused his grandmom to wake up**_

 _ **"ok mommy's up, are you hungry sweetie?" asked Kushina as she sat up and held her baby in her arms**_

 _ **Infant Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal they were teal blue**_

 _ **"you have your daddy's eyes, oh how I was hoping you would have my hair but instead you have your father's hair and eyes, your like a mini version of him expect for those whisker marks on both your cheeks that is because you were influenced by Nine Tails' chakra." said Kushina**_

 _ **Infant Naruto started to whine again**_

 _ **"are you hungry Naruto?" Kushina asked which Infant Naruto whined again a little loud this time "I take that as a yes then" she says with a smile as she places Infant Naruto back on the bed to undo her shirt.**_

"what is she doing?" thought Boruto

"Kakashi, close your eyes." Sasuke shouted to his former sensei

"what's going on?" asked Boruto as he watched Sakura cover Kakashi's eyes with her hands

"your grandmother is about to breast feed your father." Sakura said as she struggled to cover her former sensei's eyes who said sensei was fighting back with said former student

Boruto looked back to _**his grandmother to noticed that his grandmother's breasts were showing and his father was up against them and she was humming a soft song**_

Boruto quickly blushed and then fainted on the ground and without him knowing, Sarada was slapping Boruto in the face

"oi wake up Boruto." Sarada screamed in Boruto's ears as she grabbed Boruto's shirt to shake him also

"leave him be Sarada, I think he got embarrassed of see his grandmother breast feeding his father." said Mitsuki as he watched Sarada slapping and shaking Boruto

"Sakura knock out Kakashi sensei." said Sasuke as he watches his wife struggling to cover their sensei's eyes

Sakura nodded to her husband and she was about to knock out Kakashi until _**the house started to shake which caused Kushina to open her eyes and she was forced to stop her feeding to her baby**_ and Sakura got off Kakashi

 _ **"oh no, is Nine Tails in the village already?, Minato please stop Nine Tails?" asked kUshina as she quickly covers herself back up**_

"is the house going to be destroyed?" asked Boruto as he wake up, get up and he had his hand on his cheek as no one answered his question. "ok who the hell slapped me?" he asked

Everyone pointed to Sarada and Boruto with a evil eyes and evilly said "revenge"

 _3_ _rd_ _Naruto Fact: Hinata's wishes for a rematch with her cousin Neji, and for a match with her father, Hiashi_

 _4_ _th_ _Naruto Fact: Based on its reaction, Naruto almost dying at the hands of Kabuto was the only time Kurama was close to death, or to that matter, suffered any injury it could not simply heal through._

 _5_ _th_ _Naruto Fact: In the manga pilot, Kurama was actually Naruto's father, who attacked the ninja village and needed nine shinobi to defeat. Hiruzen was the only survivor and had taken pity on Naruto, who had taken human form, and allowed him to live in the village_

 _I think I scarred Boruto for life of him seeing his grandmother's breasts and that is something a young kid does not want to see or their life would be ruined_

 _Chapter five will be soon_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Birth part 4

Final part

 _This is the last birth chapter_

 _ **As the house and everything else continues to shake, Kushina was the one to decided to stay calm as she lays in bed while she rocks Naruto back and forth as she whispers into Naruto's ear "shhh my sweet baby, nothing will hurt or harm you, mommy will protect you even if I have to die protecting you, my sweet Naruto." while Infant Naruto was whimpering in his sleep**_

"um sensei, should we get out before the house fall apart on us?" asked Sarada as she looked at her sensei

"fuck no, we're staying here with dad and grand mom even if the house falls down on them." Boruto said in a angry voice with his head down as like he is bowing and he didn't feel Kakashi placing his hand on Boruto's shoulder

No one has ever heard Boruto speak in a angry voice unless his family was in danger. _"where did that come from, he never gets angry expected to people who hurt his family?"_ thought Sarada as she looked at Boruto

 _ **Then all of a sudden, Minato teleports back in the house**_ "granddad's back." said Boruto and _**he quickly grabs Kushina and baby Naruto from the bed as he, his wife and their son with the invisible group teleported just in time as the house is destroyed**_

Then they reappeared in a forest "where are we now?" Sarada asked

"in the forest outside of Konoha, oh and kids look behind you." said Kakashi as he stares at the sky

The three kids turned around and looked up to see what Kakashi was staring at which caused them to gasped

"that's Nine Tails?" asked Bourto

"yes." said Kakashi

"he looks pissed off and he is huge for a fox demon." said Boruto

"well he was just released from your grandmother, he is half excited and half angry for being released from his prison." said Sakura

 _ **"I've got to erect a barrier right now." said Minato as he looks exhausted**_

 _ **"...I can still...do it...Minato." Kushina said as chains popped out of Kushina's back to trap Nine Tails around them**_

"whoa, that's awesome I didn't know that grand mom could do that, can dad do that?" asked Boruto as he stares at the chains coming out of his grandmother's back

"his anger just disappeared all of a sudden." Sasuke thought

"yes." said Kakashi

 _ **Kushina started to cough violently until she coughed up blood which caused Infant Naruto to wake up and start crying again**_

 _ **"Kushina...!" Minato said as he holds his baby in one arm**_

 _ **"whoops...woke him up...sorry...Naruto." Kushina said as she smiled a little bit**_

 _"someone needs to stop waking dad up."_ thought Boruto

 _ **"Kushina..." Minato repeated again**_

 _ **"I'll take...Nine Tails with me...to my death..." Kuashina said**_ as Boruto gasped. _**"...so that...the interval until he...emerges again...is delayed. It's all I can manage right now. With my remaining chakra, to help you two. Thank you...for everything up 'til now." Kushina said as she smiled at Minato who in returned gave her a sad smile**_

 _"is grand mom saying her final words to granddad?" Bourto thought to himself_

 _ **"Kushina...you're the one...who made me the Fourth Hokage! Who made me your man! and made me this child's father! And yet I'm useless!" Minato says as he starts to cry a little while he looks at his son**_

 _"you are not useless granddad." thought Boruto_

" _she made him the Fourth Hokage?" thought Sarada_

 _ **"Minato...don't look so sad. I'm...you love me...plus...today...is the child's birthday...so...most of all...If...I...were to imagine...me alive. And our future...together. As a family of three...then...I can't see us...being anything but happy..." Kushina didn't even notice that Minato had really started to cry while she was talking. "If I were allowed...just one...regret...I wish I could have seen Naruto...grown up..." Kushina continued to talk as she looked at her son who was crying his little eyes out**_

" _I wonder how long they were married." Mitsuki thought_

 _ **Minato bowed his head down as he continued to cry of what his wife was saying to him**_

 _ **"Kushina...there's no need for you to die to kill Nine Tails. Preserve what little of your chakra remains for your reunion with Naruto...!" Minato said in which made Kushina say "huh...?" "I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside Naruto. It'll be part of an eight signed seal." he says as he wipes the tears away from his eyes. "and then I'll take Nine Tails with me...with the sealing jutsu that I can do, not being a jinchuriki...The Shikifujin Reaper Death Seal." said Minato**_

 _ **Kushina gasps as she says "but...that jutsu results in the caster's death..."**_

 _ **"furthermore...I'm only going to seal away half of Nine Tails...Partly because it's physically impossible to seal away such a large volume of power...but also because it's not strategically wise...If you take Nine Tails with you, there will be no Jinchuriki until he reemerges, and the Biju balance will be upset, which isn't good. With the Reaper Death Seal, we can at least seal away half of Nine Tails forever. And the other half...I'm going to seal inside Naruto! Using the Eight Signed Seal!" said Minato**_

 _ **Kushina just stared at Minato of what he just said**_

 _ **"I know what you're going to say...but remember what Master Jiraiya said about world upheavel...and the calamities that will accompany that! There are two things...that I've become convinced of today. That masked man who attack you...He will bring catastrophe to this world! And this child will be the one to stop him! He will open up the future as a Jinchuriki. I don't know how, but I'm sure of it." said Minato**_

 _ **"...but...Minato..." Kushina said as she watches her husband place their baby on the ground**_

 _ **Minato begins to do some hand signals until he goes "Reaper Death Seal" as a giant ghost with a sword in its mouth appears behind Minato "Let's believe in this child! He is our son, after all!"**_

 _ **Kushina just stares at Minato**_

 _"I always hated that jutsu who made that jutsu anyway." Kakashi thought to himself_

 _ **"After this Reaper Death Seal, I'm going to seal your chakra inside Naruto...You won't have a whole lot of time to spend with grown up Naruto...but I want you to help him when he tries to control Nine Tails' power as a Jinchuriki." said Minato**_

 _ **"He's our son..." Kushina said "which is exactly why...I don't want him to bear such...a heavy burden...!" said Kushina**_

 _ **Minato stared at Kushina**_

 _ **"but why...The Reaper Death Seal...? There's no need...for you to die...just so I can meet grown up Naruto...especially for so short a time...! I'd rather you stayed with Naruto...and watched over his development...see! so why...? Why does Naruto have to be sacrificed...for the Biju Balance...for country...for village...?! And why do you have to sacrifice yourself for my sake?" Kushina yells at Minato**_

 _"whoa that the first time I heard Kushina raise her voice at Minato." Kakashi thought_

" _go grand mom." thought Boruto_

 _ **"to forsake one's country...and one's village...is the same as forsaking one's child. You whose birth nation is no more ought to know that too well, no? How harsh life is for those without a land to call home...besides which our family...is shinobi! Finally...even If I were to live, I'd lose out to you..." said Minato as he spoke calmly to Kushina**_

 _"grand mom was from a different village?" thought Boruto_

 _ **Kushina went "huh?" again as Minato says "even through you won't have much time with him...there's something only you can tell Naruto, something that I can't...That's a mother's role. So I'm not doing this just for you...I'm doing it for Naruto! I will die for my son...it is my duty as his father." as he bends down to face Kushina with Naruto in his arms**_

 _ **Minato quickly hands Naruto to Kushina as something like a claw hand pops out of Minato's chest to attack Nine Tails**_

 _ **"Seal!" Minato says as he begins to feel pain as a symbol appears on his chest**_

 _"the same symbol that grand mom had on her stomach." thought Boruto_

 _ **"All right...Now for the Eight signed seal...to seal the rest of Nine Tails inside Naruto...!" Minato says as he summons a ritual altar with candles around it out of nowhere**_

 _ **Minato grabs Naruto from Kushina as he lays Naruto on the bed until Kushina started to violently cough as she heard Minato says "Kushina?"**_

 _ **Unknown to them that Nine Tails was close to them, they hear Nine Tails say "There you are." as he is ready to murder the baby until both Minato and Kushina got themselves stabbed through their chests with one of Nine Tails' nails and the nail stopped inches away from Naruto who was soundly asleep**_

 _"who can sleep through this noise?" thought Sarada_

"holy crap." Mitsuki whispered as he watches some blood drip from Kushina's chest onto of Naruto's chest

 _ **"...I said I was his father...dying for him is my right." Minato says as he bleeds from his mouth**_

 _ **"...I'm his mother. It's my right too." Kushina argued back with Minato**_

Then the invisible group heard _**"There's a child?!" "They saved it!" as they saw two middle aged ninjas and an elderly ninja**_

"who is the old guy?" asked Boruto

"The Third Hokage." said Kakashi

 _ **"You...!" screamed the Nine Tails**_

"since when did the Nine Tails talk?" asked Sarada

"since he existed." said Iruka

 _ **"...fine...this is the first time...I lost an argument against you...it proves...how serious you are..." Kushina said**_

" _I wondered how many times grand mom had won her arguments against granddad." Thought Boruto_

 _ **"Thanks, Kushina..." Minato says he takes a little bit of his blood from the edge of his mouth and says "Art of Summoning" as he summons a big toad**_

 _"toads are so disgusting." thought Sarada_

 _ **"whoa! Nine Tails! Hey, Fourth! What's up with you?" said the toad**_

 _"it talks?" thought Sarada_

 _ **"Gamatora. I'm going to give you...the seal spell key. When I'm done...go straight to Master Jiraiya...and have him take you in..." said Minato as he gave the spell key to the toad**_

 _ **"I affirm that I've received the key! and now...I'm off!" said the toad as he disappears**_

 _ **"...now we're safe..." said Minato**_

 _"no you are not, you have been stabbed through the chest with a huge nail by saving your only child." thought Sakura_

 _ **Then all of a sudden, Minato says "...Kushina...I'm not going to last much longer...I'm launching the eight signed seal now...so I can put,...some of my chakra inside Naruto too...!...We won't be seeing him for a while...so let's tell him...what we want to say to him."**_

 _"their going to say their last words to him?" thought Konohamaru_

 _ **"Naruto...don't be a picky eater...eat a lot...and grow well! Make sure to bathe every day...and stay warm...and...don't stay up late...get...plenty of sleep...! Plus...make friends...you don't need tons...okay...? Just a few...that you can really trust...! And...your ma was bad at this...but study hard and learn your ninjutsu...! Just...everyone...is good at some things and not so good at others...so even if...things don't go well...don't get depressed, okay...?...at the Academy, respect...your teachers and those senior to you...! oh...need...this is important...regarding the three prohibitions of the shinobi...especially money...be careful about loaning and borrowing...make sure...to studiously deposit...your mission pay...and...don't starting drinking until you're 21...too much sake is bad for your body...so...drink in moderation...! So I don't really know much about this...but at some point you'll notice girls and that's normal...just be careful...don't fall for the first girl that comes your way...find someone...like me...!...plus...speaking of the three prohibitions...be wary of...Master Jiraiya, you know...! Naruto...there'll be plenty of hard...and painful...times ahead...take care...of yourself...! Make sure to have dreams...and the confidence...to make those dreams...come true...! So much! There's so...so...much...! There really is...so much more I want...to tell you...I want to be with you longer...I love you..." Kushina said all that as she closed her eyes and started to cry "...I'm sorry, Minato...I talked too much..."**_

" _grand mom." Boruto thought as he cried when he heard his grandmother's final words to his father_

 _ **"no no...It's all right...Naruto...my words to you as your father...is ditto your loquacious mother...I guess." Minato says while smiling with one eye closed as he goes for the final time "Eight signed seal..." until there was a flash of white light, Nine Tail was gone and both Minato and Kushina both dropped to the ground dead as infant Naruto started to cry again as the Nine Tails symbol showed up on his stomach**_

 _ **Unknown to Minato and Kushina, that Infant Naruto was smiling in his sleep as if he heard what his parents had said to him**_

 _Besides Chapter three was the longest, this chapter is the now longest and it took me forever to write Kushina's final words to Naruto from the manga book_

 _6_ _th_ _Naruto Fact: Masashi Kishimoto started in an interview that if Team 7 would be real, Naruto would be American, Sakura would be European and Sasuke would be Asian_

 _Next will be Boruto watching his father grow up_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Promise

 _Actually the title of the chapter was almost called Who is going to raise him now? until I changed it to The Promise_

The invisible group saw the couple dead on the ground before them

 _ **Minato was laying on his back while Kushina was laying on her side with her arm covering the hole in her chest**_

"their dead." said Mitsuki

 _ **"Lord Hokage." screamed someone as they see the elderly man and the two middle aged ninjas running up to them**_

 _ **One ninja went to Minato and got on his knees and got into Minato's face as he says "Lord Fourth."**_

 _ **The second ninja went to Kushina's side as he sits her up while saying "Lady Kushina"**_

 _ **The elderly man went to the alter ritual ad he gently picked up Infant Naruto into his arms and he walked over to where Kushina is at**_

 _ **All of a sudden, Kushina opened her eyes a little and says "Lord Hokage"**_

"she's alive but how she has a huge hole in her chest?" asked Sarada which no one answered

 _ **"Kushina" Third Hokage says as he gets on his knees and got closer to Kushina**_

 _ **"Lord Third...he's name is Naruto...please take care of him...Minato and I..." Kushina said as she closed her eyes for the final time as her left arm fell to the ground**_

 _ **"Kushina...I promise to take care of him." said Third Hokage as he and the middle aged ninja who was holding Kushina both bowed to her**_

"That promise is bullshit." Boruto thought to himself

 _I know this chapter is short, I want to end it quickly so I can really start on Naruto's childhood_

 _For you readers, I'm not sure if I will do Naruto's childhood from age 1-12, please give me your answered_

 _Vote: For his childhood to be up or skip and go to when Naruto becomes a ninja, it is your choice_

 _There is not a Naruto fact in this chapter. sorry_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Decision

 _Hey I'm back after month since I updated. I started on this chapter in the beginning of this month but somehow I stopped halfway and a week later got back into it and type it in on Sunday_

 _ **The Third Hokage calls in a clan meeting with the other head clans**_

 _ **"Lord Third Hokage, why have we been summoned after the Nine Tails attack a couple hours ago, some of us are grieving for our losses." said a clan member**_

 _ **"calm yourself Fugaku, I have a good reason why." said Third Hokage**_

 _ **"and what is that?" asked Fugaku**_

"father, who is that man?" Sarada asked as she stood next to her father

"my father and your late grandfather: Fugaku Uchiha." said Sasuke as he stared at his father's back

 _ **"to tell you all that Minato and Kushina were both killed by the Nine Tails for saving their newborn son Naruto." said Third Hokage as he hold up baby Naruto who was sleeping in his arms**_

 _ **"how did they die?" asked another clan leader**_ who Boruto recognized easily

"grandfather Hiashi." whispered Boruto

" _ **They sacrificed themselves by making little Naruto the new Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails." said Third Hokage as he reveals the red seal on the infant's stomach "and Minato's final wish was to see his son as a hero to the village"**_

 _ **Everyone was quiet for a few minutes until someone had shouted something**_

 _ **"kill the child." shouted someone**_

 _ **"kill it before it grows up and it will take its revenge on us." shouted someone else**_

 _"what?" thought Boruto_

 _ **"you all wish to defy the last wish of the Fourth Hokage?" Third Hokage shouted as he stood up with the infant in his arms**_

 _"remind me to never make him mad." thought Iruka_

 _ **Everyone was quiet until Fugaku speaks up "so who will raise the child then?"**_

 _ **"I've sent an ANBU to find Jiraiya since he is the boy's godfather." said Third Hokage**_

 _ **"Jiraiya the Toad Sage?, one of the Legendary Sannin that you trained?, he is not the fatherly type when raising kids including when he was the sensei to the Fourth Hokage." said Hiashi**_

 _"oh he was the fatherly type to Naruto." thought Kakashi_

 _ **All of a sudden, an ANBU teleports in and quickly bows to Third Hokage**_

 _ **"raise Monkey, what news do you have?" asked Third Hokage as the ANBU stands up**_

 _ **"Lord Jiraiya says he will be here in a little bit and stay in the village for a while to see his godson but..." said the monkey ANBU**_

 _ **"but he has no time to raise his godson due to his research for his book?" asked The Third Hokage**_

 _"more like peeping on naked woman." thought Iruka_

 _ **"yes but he also said when Naruto enters the second Chuunin exams where the whole village watches, he'll train him as his apprentice." said the monkey ANBU**_

 _"he won't be seen in twelve years." thought Sakura_

 _ **"Lord Hokage, I have a question?" asked a different clan leader**_

 _ **"and what is your question, Inoichi?" asked Third Hokage**_

 _ **"who will raise the boy until then?" asked Inoichi**_

 _ **"I will until he reaches the age of 5 and then I'll get him an apartment and he'll live on his own, I will teach him to read and write, how to talk and walk." said Third Hokage**_

 _ **"of course, my lord." said Inoichi**_

 _ **"also a new law will legal right now, the new generation will not be told of what happened today including Naruto." said Third Hokage**_

 _ **"but the boy has the right to know of his destiny since he is the container of the Nine Tails." said Inoichi as he stood up**_

 _ **"the boy will know when he graduates." said Third Hokage**_

 _"stop calling him boy." thought Boruto_

 _ **All of a sudden a knock was heard. "Enter." Third Hokage says**_

 _ **The door opens to reveal a middle aged man with white long hair and two red lines coming down from his eyes to his chin**_

 _"that's dad's godfather?" thought Boruto_

 _ **"hello Jiraiya my old student." Third Hokage says as he gets up and walks up to his former student**_

 _ **"hello sensei, is this my godson?" asked Jiraiya as he sees the infant in his sensei's arms**_

 _ **"yes say hello to Naruto." Third Hokage says as he hands the infant into Jiariya's arms**_

 _ **As the infant was placed in Jiraiya's arms, the infant instantly opened his ocean blue eyes to Jiraiya and he formed a smile**_

 _ **"he really does look like Minato." said Jiraiya as he hugs his godson**_

 _ **"see Hiashi, Jiraiya is the fatherly type." said Third Hokage**_

 _ **"doesn't make a difference, you said it yourself Lord Hokage, you will raise the child until he is five." said Hiashi with his eyes closed**_

 _ **"that is true but Kushina wants Jiraiya to come every year to check up on Naruto on his birthday." said Third Hokage**_

 _ **"is that true Jiraiya?" asked Hiashi**_

 _ **"yes it is, I'm still doing my spying and my research for my book series, oh and give this to Naruto when he turns nine." Jiraiya says as he hands back the infant and a book**_

 _ **"your first novel that didn't do well in stores." said Third Hokage**_

 _ **"yeah but only a few people like it." said Jiraiya**_

 _ **"me, Kushina, Minato, Kakashi has three copies, Fugaku and Anko." said Third Hokage**_

 _ **"wait, wasn't Anko the goddaughter to Orochimaru?" asked Fugaku**_

"I have a god sister." asked Mitsuki as he looked at Kakashi

"yes Anko's parents knew your father very well because he was their sensei, and if something happened to them, they wanted your father to raise her as his goddaughter and his apprentice." said Kakashi

"you know she was the psycho lady when she placed us in the forest of Death." said Skaura

"how come?" Mitsuki asked

"your father were twisted in his head, he even got Anko to be twisted, during the Chunnin exams, she threw a kunai knife at Naruto's cheek to make him bleed there and then she licked it off and he gave her a curse mark on her neck just like Sasuke." said Kakashi

"he gave dad a curse mark also." Sarada asks as Sasuke shows her his curse mark.

 _ **"anyway sensei, I have to go now but I'll be back in a couple of months." Jiraiya says as he heads to the door and leaves**_

 _ **"come back soon." Third Hokage says to himself as he ends the clan meeting and the leaders of the clans leave**_

 _ **As the clans left, Third Hokage looks down as the sleeping Naruto "well Naruto, let's go to your new home for a few years." as he leaves with the infant and the invisible group**_

There is no Naruto trivia


	8. Author's Note

Chapter Eight Author's Note

Don't worry I will update still. I'm not dead even through its been months so don't worry 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine In Trouble

Ive skipped age 1 to when Naruto is in his third year at the Ninja Academy

Morning comes as Boruto, Sarada, Mistuki and the others watch as Naruto wakes up stretching so he can get ready for his day

Boruto watches his father put his orange outfit on as Boruto says to himself" can't believe that orange is dad's father"

Naruto goes to his fridge and grabs a carton of milk and then a cup of ramen and begins eating breakfast

"how can he eat that for breakfast" asked Sarada

"ramen is his favorite, he says ramen is from the gods." said Kakashi sitting on the bed reading his pervert book

"Himawari likes it also and I like it also...sometimes I do without dad knowing." Boruto says as he watches his father drink some milk

Within a few minutes later, the group is watching Naruto put his goggles over his forehead and then heads out with a paint can and paint brush

"why does he have that paint with him." said Mitsuki

"oh just watch." said Iruka

Walking for ten minutes, they reach the top of the Hokage mounment and Naruto pulls out some rope and jumps down with the paint and brush and begins writing disgrace words on the faces of the Hokages

"how could he, he is ruining the faces of the previous Hokages." said Sarada

Before anyone could responed to Sarada's talking, they found themselves at the top of the Ninja Academy with other Ninja students around them saying" Enough with the stupid pranks!", "We're sick of it! Grow the heck up!", "You are dead when they catch you! You know that?" and "Look at 'im" were heard

Then they saw Naruto turn around and was shouting "LOOOOSERS! WANNA-BE'S! You don't have what it takes to do something this low! I rule, and you drool!" with his eyes closed and was covered in paint

"I've done that to." Bourto thought

Then they heard someone say "oh man, it's Lord Hokage" and they looked behind them and they saw the Third Hokage

"it's the Third Hokage."said Boruto

"eh." said Third Hokage as he looks to his left

"Lord Hokage...I can't apologize enough." someone said

"oh! is that you, Iruka...?" asked the Third Hokage

Future Iruka looked at his younger self with a smile on his face

"what do you think you're doing, you idiot? Get down from there and get back to class!" shouted past Iruka

"it's my teacher, Master Iruka! I'm so screwed!" Boruto heard his father shouted to himself and Boruto chuckled to himself

The next thing they know that they were in the classroom with the students in their seats while Naruto was tied up on the floor and Iruka was looking down at Naruto with a angry look

"hrrn" Naruto went as he turn his head away from Iruka

"tomorrow all your classmates will pass the final and graduate from the Ninja Academy, but the last two times this day came aroun, you flunked every course you'd taken in the secret arts. So you chose now for your stupid tricks? You moron! shouted past Iruka as he points one finger at Naruto

"I was tough on Naruto back then in the academy." Current Iruka said

"can't believe that Lord Seventh was helded back for three years." said Sarada

"sir, yes sir." said Naruto with his head turned still

Then all of a sudden, past Iruka gets really angry and shouts to the entire class "today in class we'll be reviewing the art of transformation. All you have to do is...conjure a form that looks like me!" as the whole class shout "WHAT?!"

Within in seconds, the whole class was in line for the art of transformation, a student transformed and passed went away

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said

go dad." Boruto said as he and others stood behind past Iruka as Naruto walks up to Iruka

Then they heard "this is all your fault" from another student and Naruto said "yeah yeah yeah." with his hands on his hips

"But, here goes nothing..." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he touched the goggles on his forehead

"change." as Naruto does the hand signals and a aura was around him and then a poof of smoke come and then there sood was female version of Naruto but a little bit older and was butt naked as she gave Iruka a kiss that she blew at him

"oh my god, dad is hot as a female, how come I never seen this form." said Boruto

"because your father grew up and he stopped using that form." said Sasuke

"your sensei knows that transformation also." said Sakura

"sensei, dad taught you that jutsu." Boruto said

"actually your dad didn't teach me, I begged him to train me when I was eight years old." said Konohamaru

"can you teach me?" asked Boruto

"NO." Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Konohamaru and Iruka all said together

"why not?" asked Boruto

"because the village doesn't need another Leaf Villager doing the Ninja Centerfold." said Kakashi

"and your father made the jutsu forbidden to use after the Ninja War with Kaguya Otsutsuki." said Sasuke

"did he use the jutsu on Kaguya?" asked Sarada

"yes but instead of a female, he transformed in a naked male with clones that are naked and different males." said Sasuke

All of a sudden a "you fail" was heard


	10. Should I or Not

Should I or not

Should I or not redo the story by adding Hinata and Himawari?

Please give me your answer asap and ill redo it


End file.
